


man with a cigarette

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Series: триптих [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fanmix, Gen, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Фанмикс третьей части триптиха.
Series: триптих [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161398
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	man with a cigarette

  


**Author's Note:**

> Треклист:  
> 1\. Sevdaliza - Bluecid  
> 2\. Kurotokage - Flow  
> 3\. Marcin Przybyłowicz - Mystery Man  
> 4\. Astor Piazzolla - Prologue (Tango Apasionado)  
> 5\. Secession Studios - Veil of Shadows  
> 6\. Secession Studios - Demise of A Nation  
> 7\. Secession Studios - The Wicked Ones  
> 8\. Sevdaliza - Do you feel real  
> 9\. Yamakawa Yutaka - Shiguregawa  
> 10\. Chase Holfelder - Every Breath You Take


End file.
